Discussion à l'aube de la guerre
by Margaux.R
Summary: Nous aurions pu être amis... Et j'aurais aimé je pense... Ca aurait changé beaucoup de choses... Tu ne crois pas ?" "J'en sais rien Potter" POV.DM No slash


* * *

Nouvel OS !

Je ne l'ai pas écriten tant que slash. Vous pouvez si vous le souhaiter vous l'imaginer en tant que tel.

Bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas **;)**

* * *

**oOo**

Discussion à l'aube de la mort

**oOo**

* * *

Je monte l'escalier qui mène à la plus haute tour du château.

" Là où la belle princesse dort d'un sommeil magique et n'attend que toi, murmure la voix de ma mère dans ma tête."

C'est là le début d'un des contes que me lisait ma mère, il y a longtemps, avant que mon père m'interdise tout contact avec elle.

Je passe devant la salle d'astronomie, où brillent Saturne, Pluton et Mars. Les planètes flottent dans la pièces, entourées d'une aura dorée. J'ouvre la porte de bois et l'air frais s'engouffre dans mon col, m'arrachant un frisson. Je referme la porte et m'approche des remparts. Je respire l'air à pleins poumons et me penche légèrement. Le lac de Poudlard fait tache d'argent dans la nuit. Soudain, j'entends un discret reniflement. Sortant ma baguette, j'avance jusqu'au créneau suivant.

Un garçon est assis sur le rempart, les genoux contre sa poitrine, encerclés de ses bras. Son visage est tourné vers le ciel. Son écharpe rouge indique clairement son appartenance à la maison des Lions. Aussi, je commence à m'éloigner quand il se tourne vers moi.

Ses yeux d'émeraudes pleurent et malgré moi, je me fige.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malefoy ? Murmure Potter, d'une voix éteinte.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, alors je reste là à regarder une larme rouler le long de sa joue d'une pâleur presque maladive.

- Va-t-en.

Toujours cette étrange tonalité. Cette tristesse lassante, inconnue à mes oreilles jusque là. Je m'assois en face de lui, ramène mes genoux contre moi et pose mon menton dessus. Potter me regarde un instant puis se détourne de moi. Il fixe les étoiles et la lune se reflète dans les verres de ses lunettes. Curieusement, je n'éprouve aucune joie mauvaise à voir mon pire ennemi dans cette posture, à la fois si craintive et si douloureuse. J'aurais pourtant du ricaner, me montrer haineux, sarcastique et cassant. Potter est dans un état de faiblesse, et en tant que Serpentard, je ne profite pas de ma position de force. Ce Bien déteint sur moi…

Potter soupire et se recroqueville davantage. Le vent caresse ma peau et je frissonne. Potter lève les yeux vers moi et à nouveau mon cœur se serre. Comment personne n'a jamais remarqué autant de détresse ?

On ne parle pas. A quoi auraient servi les mots ? Jusque là, nous ne nous parlions que pour faire mal et nous faire souffrir, pour mieux haïr. Et cette nuit, nos sentiments nous rapprochent.

- Je te déteste, Malefoy, murmure-t-il.

- Je sais.

- Tant mieux.

- Moi aussi, je te déteste.

- Je m'en doute.

Nous retombons dans le silence. Je vois Potter jouer avec un morceau de fil de sa robe. Ses cheveux noirs volent sous la brise légère.

- Ca fait du bien de pleurer, dis-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Lance-t-il, cinglant.

- J'ai déjà pleuré.

- Parce que Papa ne t'a pas offert le balai de tes rêves ?

- T'es bien un Gryffondor…

- Je sais.

Potter se penche légèrement. Il fixe le lac en bas. Quelques larmes tombent dans le vide. Son écharpe se détache et plonge. Potter ne fait aucun geste pour la retenir.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à mettre fin à ta vie ? Demande-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je m'apprête à répondre, mais il continue.

- J'y songe chaque matin… J'ouvre les yeux, la respiration haletante par mon dernier cauchemar, regarde le poignard dans sa gaine sur ma table de chevet et entends la voix enjouée de Ron. Alors, je me lève et remets ça au lendemain.

Il me fixe un instant et reprend.

- C'est lâche, n'est ce pas ? Pas très courageux pour un Lion…

- Un vieux fou du genre de Dumbledore te répondrait que c'est l'amour qui te retient sur Terre.

Potter sourit un bref instant et tourne de nouveau la tête vers le ciel. Je me demande ce qu'il regarde…

- Que regardes-tu ?

- Mes parents.

J'hoche la tête. Pendant plusieurs semaines, j'ai cherché le visage de ma mère, parmi les étoiles, avant de comprendre qu'elle était plutôt en Enfer.

- Il y a aussi Sirius, mon parrain, et Dumbledore.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Chaque nuit, dans l'espoir de me jeter de la Tour, répond-il, amer. Et puis, je rencontre les yeux de ma mère et je descends du rempart.

- Un peu cliché tes histoires, je fais remarquer.

Au loin, le carillon sonne les deux coups pour signaler l'heure plus que matinale. Potter regarde de nouveau en bas, à la recherche de je-ne-sais-quoi…

- Potter, je suis Préfet-en-Chef et par conséquent, je crains de ne devoir t'enlever des points pour promenade nocturne, dis-je cérémonieux.

- Laisse-moi rire, Malefoy. Tout le monde sait que McGonagall l t'a nommé Préfet-en-Chef pour que tu aies ton propre appartement pour éviter de te faire abattre par les Serpentards, dans votre salle commune.

Il a raison mais je l'admettrais pour rien au monde. J'ai quitté le Seigneur des Ténèbres et suis revenu à Poudlard. Les Serpentards me haïssent, les Gryffondors me méprisent, les Poufsouffles me craignent et les Serdaigles m'ignorent. Sale réputation.

- Sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici ?

- Pour sauter une fois pour toute ?

Il doit y avoir un brin d'espoir dans ma voix car Potter se tourne vers moi, amusé avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Voldemort marche sur Poudlard.

Je frissonne, ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu.

- Cela fait une semaine qu'il voyage avec son armée, dans l'idée d'assiéger Poudlard.

- Ils auraient pu transplaner…

- Seulement les Mangemorts. Les autres créatures les retardent. Mais Voldemort s'en moque, il est sur de sa victoire.

- Et toi ? Risqué-je. Tu en penses quoi ?

- Voldemort est mortel, dit-il simplement.

Je m'étrangle. Mortel ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- A l'aube, je le détruirais.

- Tu devrais te reposer.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais fermer l'œil de la nuit ? Ricane-t-il.

- les autres dorment bien !

- Les autres ne savent rien. Pas même Hermione et Ron. Je leur ai juste dit que l'affrontement aurait bientôt lieu.

De nouveau le silence s'installe. C'est calme. Le ciel est d'encre et les étoiles étincellent. La lune éclaire l'argent du lac. Soudain, des lumières apparaissent au loin. Des milliers de torches s'allument dans la vallée. Je tressaille, tandis que Potter se redresse. Ses yeux brillant sont rivés sur cette multitude de feux.

- Voldemort… souffle-t-il dans un mélange de haine et d'excitation.

Potter descend du rempart et sort sa baguette. Un cerf argenté en surgit. L'animal tourne la tête vers moi et semble un instant me scruter. Potter s'approche de lui et le caresse. Le cerf baisse la tête avec respect.

- Préviens Ron et Hermione. Va voir Hedwige et McGonagall. Dépêche-toi, Papa…

Je sursaute. Le cerf bondit et disparaît dans l'escalier.

- C'est… j'hésite.

- Mon père, oui… C'était un animagus…

Le Survivant tourne les yeux vers moi. Il réfléchit un instant.

- Je regrette que l'on n'est jamais été amis… Ca aurait changé beaucoup de choses, je pense…

J'ai le souffle coupé.

- Après cette bataille on pourra toujours lié connaissance.

- Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, Malefoy. Je ne vais pas vivre…

- Mais tu vas battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

- Oui, je l'ai promis. Mais je vais mourir et tu le sais. Tout le monde le sait mais personne ne le veut… Ils préfèrent l'oublier.

Il pose la main sur la poignée de la lourde porte.

- Peut-être aurais-je du te serrer la main il y a sept ans… Peut-être aurais-je du aller à Serpentard… Peut-être, peut-être beaucoup de choses…

Il sourit, ouvre la porte et sort. Je l'entends me dire " Prépare toi, Malefoy " et ensuite, descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je soupire et regarde, accoudé au rempart, les feux s'approcher de Poudlard.

**oOo**

Ce jour fut une victoire du Bien sur le Mal. Beaucoup de gens sont morts. Toute l'école a combattu aux côtés de Harry Potter dont les Centaures du parc et les Sirènes du lac. Les Sombrals et les Hippogriffes portaient des cailloux qu'ils lançaient sur les rangs des Mangemorts. Potter a libéré les elfes de Grande-Bretagne qui se sont rangés à ses côtés. Les Gobelins ont aidé ainsi que certains Géants des montagnes françaises et des dragons de Roumanie. Les Aurors ont combattu ainsi que beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes de la population anglaise. Des sorciers du monde entier se sont joints à cette dernière bataille.

Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Ginny Weasley sont saufs ainsi que le reste de la famille Weasley. Luna Lovegood vit avec l'image de sa maison en flamme et du hurlement d'agonie de son père. Elle a perdue à jamais son regard rêveur. Neville Londubat ne se resservira plus de son bras gauche et continuera à mettre une rose chaque dimanche sur la tombe de sa grand-mère.

Mon père est mort de mes mains et ma tante Bellatrix a eu une mort lente et douloureuse. Londubat et Potter se sont partagé sa torture. Queudver Main d'Argent s'est sacrifié pour Harry Potter et Rogue s'est retourné contre son maître, au grand désespoir de Potter qui n'avait qu'une envie, le tuer.

Contrairement à ce qu'il disait, Potter est en vie. Sa cicatrice a totalement disparu ce qui ne le rend pas pour autant méconnaissable.

Je me marie dans deux semaines. Avec une Gryffondor du nom de Demelza Robbins. Durant la bataille, elle m'a sauvé deux fois la vie et je n'ai pas hésité à lui rendre la pareille. Nous allons faire un mariage croisé. Nous serons quatre couples à nous unir. Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Ce genre de mariage porte chance et je pense qu'après ce que nous avons vécu, nous en avons bien besoin.

S'il y a bien une chose dont je sois sur, c'est que Harry Potter mérite de vivre. Plus que n'importe qui au monde.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ait plu **:)** Bonne année à vous et tous mes voeux de bonheur !

Bisouxx et à bientôt.

* * *


End file.
